1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device and in particuarily, a device for releasing the locking state in a remote place and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a locking device has used in two-wheeled vehicle such as a bicycle and a motorcycle in order to prevent the robbery of the above two-wheeled vehicle upon parking and the aforesaid locking device has to be locked and unlocked manually by a driver by hands.
that is, the locking and the unlocking of the lock are performed with most inconvenient posture and processes in that for the sake of locking or unlocking the two-wheeled vehicle, the driver moves to front wheels or back wheels of the above-mentioned vehicle and next, has to be bent his waist or crouched down.
However, there are generated occasions that most of drivers not only evade the locking of the lock but also forget the portage of the lock because the process as noted hereinabove is troublesome. Also, in the event of losing the lock, the locking and the unlocking of the lock is resultedly impossible. Accordingly the robbery accident of the two-wheeled vehicle occurs frequently.
In the meanwhile, the prior art to solve the above problems is disclosed in Korea Laid-Open Utility Models Nos. 97-013538 (Title Handle Locking Device of a Bicycle) and 98-64412 (Title A Bicycle Attached with A Locking Preventing Device).
It is obvious that the above Utility Models as already filed are useful in that the locking device is attached to the two-wheeled vehicle so as to remove the inconvenience of the locking and the unlocking of the lock as the problem of the prior arts.
However, the above Utility Models as described above have complex construction as well as generate the difficulty that a driver can not search his vehicle in the night (in a dark place). Further, in case of rain, there is generated the inconvenience that he reaches to the parking place of the bicycle and next, releases the locking device. Furthermore, it has a problem in that time for realsing the locking device is delayed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for being off a locking device with remote control and a method therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for releasing the locking state in a remote place in order to prevent the robbery upon parking of a two-wheeled vehicle.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a device for releasing the locking state in a remote place in order to prevent the robbery and the loss of the locking device.
These and other objects can be achieved according to the present invention with a remote locking release device in a bicycle wheel locking apparatus, including: a remote controller; a light signal receiving unit for generating a locking release signal by a locking release requirement signal received from the remote controller; a position detecting unit for detecting the present position of a locking bar and generating a locking state signal; a controller for generating a relay control signal by the locking release signal and the locking state signal; a relay driving unit for supplying a relay driving voltage by the relay control signal; and a relay for releasing the locking state by the locking bar with falling down a stopper by the delay driving voltage.
More preferably, the remote locking release device further includes an alarm tone generating unit for generating the alarm tone by the control of the controller and a lamp for lighting.